Permet moi juste de me souvenir
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Harry Potter, amnésique depuis 8 mois, vit chez des amis. Jusqu'au jour où un certain Draco vient semer le trouble dans sa vie. Quand un amour partagé resurgit en nous et que l'on n'a rien oublié…


**Vendredi 26 Janvier 2007**

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

Oui, me re-voici ! Ce One-Shot m'a pris un peu de temps, c'est un cadeau pour le Nouvel An et Nowel Il sera sûrement suivit d'un prochain chapitre, mais rien n'est sûr. J'ai laissé quelques petites choses en l'état, comme cela, si l'envie m'en prend, je continuerai. Mais ne pensez pas que la fic ne tient pas le coup ainsi

En tout cas, je suis contente de vous la mettre sous les yeux ! Surtout que… c'est mon premier lemon ! (ou pseudo-lemon xD) Profitez bien !

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling ainsi que beaucoup de personnages et noms. Le reste, surtout bien sûr l'histoire, m'appartiennent !

**Résumé**: Harry Potter, amnésique depuis 8 mois, vit chez des amis. Jusqu'au jour où un certain Draco vient semer le trouble dans sa vie. Quand un amour partagé resurgit en nous et que l'on n'a rien oublié…

**Spoiler**: Prend en compte les six tomes, mais de façon illogique. Allez comprendre ! xD

**Rating**: K+ pour ce léger lemon… Hm… ou pseudo-lemon, pour me répéter...

Bonne lecture à tous .

**Permet-moi juste de me souvenir**

Harry Potter, actuellement sans emploi, se réveilla ce matin-là avec des maux de tête impressionnants.

Il gémit douloureusement et se leva. Il sortit un verre d'eau de l'un des placards de la cuisine, fit couler de l'eau fraîche dedans et avala un médicament, sortit d'un nouveau tiroir.

Enfin il se sentit plus éveillé et en oublia son rêve qui pourtant l'avait plus que touché. Il se souvenait juste que, à ce moment-là, il avait été triste, très triste et qu'il avait crié un nom, qu'il l'avait répété peut-être des centaines de fois. Mais à présent, ce nom, ce mot, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

"Harry, tu es debout ?" demanda une voix féminine pâteuse. Apparemment Sarah était bien plus endormie que lui.

"Oui, Sarah, je suis debout. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors après ma douche. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Prends juste le pain en rentrant et ça ira. Merci. Je repars me coucher… Au fait, ça va ?"

Il assura son amie que tout allait parfaitement bien, qu'il avait juste fait un cauchemar et avait bien pris ses médicaments. Puis il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et sortit.

Dans la rue, il faisait froid. On était en décembre, quoi de plus naturel. Harry frissonna et resserra son manteau autour de son corps. Il n'aimait décidément pas l'hiver.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses poches et commença sa marche matinale.

Dès qu'il faisait ces rêves, sa tête devenait désagréablement lourde. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de se souvenir… mais se retrouvait devant un mur, barrant le passage à sa mémoire. Dans ces moments-là, il sortait pour se changer les idées. Son médecin le lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé; ce devait être des relents de son passé qui refusaient de se matérialiser...

Il y avait de cela huit mois, il s'était réveillé avec pour seule information sur lui-même, son nom… Et des cris dans sa tête qui, incessamment, hurlait son nom. Ces cris qui lui donnaient tellement mal au crâne et au cœur…

Depuis on lui avait prescrit des palliatifs qui réduisaient parfaitement ses maux de tête. Mais il n'y avait rien pour son cœur…

Il frissonna de froid en essayant de se rappeler son rêve. C'était peine perdue. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un trottoir, tentant vainement de ne pas se laisser aller à la contrariété et s'assied sur un banc abandonné. Il n'eut même pas la force de se relever. Pourtant, le banc était glacial ! Il y resta plusieurs minutes, désespérant de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, mais son esprit se refusait à percer la brume qui avait élu domicile entre lui… et cet autre "lui".

Après plusieurs minutes, rouge de froid et de ses essais infructueux, il se releva et se dirigea vers la boulangerie en bas de son immeuble.

La boulangère le salua gaiement et lui donna, comme chaque jour, une baguette toute chaude mais très peu cuite. Un délice !

Il paya, sortit et commença à entamer le pain. Cela le réchauffa; ces mains, engourdis par le froid et par une mauvaise circulation, recommencèrent à s'articuler et son ventre, chauffé, étala la chaleur accumulée dans tout son corps.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers de l'appartement et entra dans la 102.

Lilian était levé.

"Hey, Harry ! Déjà debout ?

-Oui, j'ai été cherché le pain. Tu veux un morceau ?

-Avec plaisir ! Tu as à nouveau fait un cauchemar ?"

Lilian était celui qui se souciait le plus de Harry. D'ailleurs le brun trouvait cela un peu étrange pour une personne aussi froide à l'habituel. Apparemment, de ce qu'il en savait, Lilian avait été celui qui l'avait trouvé et ramené ici. Il faisait, ce matin-là, un footing dans les bois et avait vu une main décharnée dépasser d'un petit bosquet. D'un naturel très curieux qui faisait de lui un excellent journaliste _free-lance_, il s'était approché. Harry n'en savait pas plus.

Lilian était un homme de 25 ans aux cheveux qui oscillaient entre la couleur caramel et celle du chocolat. Ses yeux, verts mais plus clairs que les siens, savaient vous faire battre le cœur, de tendresse, de désir, ou même de peur ou de colère. Harry avait vu chacune de ces expressions se peindre sur un visage différent

"Harry ?"

L'interpellé cligna des yeux, tourna son visage de gauche à droite puis vint s'asseoir sur l'une des quatre chaises en bois entourant la table ronde. La cuisine était un recoin subtilisé au salon. Il n'y avait pas de porte pour l'en séparer.

Harry, répondant à Lilian par monosyllabe, scrutait le couloir, à droite de la salle à manger. Il entendait Sarah se débattre dans sa chambre.

"Tiens, la petite louve émerge enfin !" s'amusa Lilian.

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

"Harry, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit ?"

Harry était certain que le jeune homme connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais Lilian ne s'immisçait jamais dans la vie des autres sans permission. Si il lui mentait en disant que rien n'avait troublé son sommeil, Lilian ne s'en formaliserait pas et passerait à autre chose, sans chercher à comprendre.

"… Oui…", finit par répondre le brun, "mais ce n'était rien. Je vais très bien."

Lilian hocha la tête, sans plus de questions. Ils continuèrent de déjeuner en silence jusqu'à ce que Sarah apparaisse enfin, habillée, coiffée et prête pour aller travailler.

"Eh bien les hommes ! Je sens votre joyeuse exubérance jusque dans le fond de mon cœur !"

Lilian et Harry se croisèrent du regard en souriant vaguement à l'air faussement tragique de la jeune femme, qui avait porté de manière affligée le dos d'une de ses mains sur son front. Ils se sentir soulagés de la présence candide et enchantée de la jeune femme.

"On attendait que toi, Sarah !" lui répondit Lilian. "Tiens, ta tasse de café coulé !

-Ah ! Arrête avec ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne supporte ce truc que tu te prépares et auquel tu donnes toi-même le nom de café !"

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas. Sarah attrapa le verre, s'assied lourdement sur une chaise et commença un long monologue auquel Harry et Lilian répondaient par de légers borborygmes que Sarah ignorait tout bonnement.

Lilian resta debout, appuyant son dos contre la planche de bar de la cuisine. Harry le fixa longuement, comme à l'habituel. C'était une manière comme une autre pour lui de penser. S'il regardait Sarah, il n'y arrivait pas; elle bougeait trop, active comme elle était. Lilian, lui, restait de marbre et lui jetait de temps en temps un regard un peu affectueux, une marque qu'il n'osait donner qu'à très peu de personnes. Enfin, Sarah se leva de table, lava sa tasse puis la rangea. Elle prit un bon morceau de pain, enfila son manteau et souhaita une bonne journée aux deux garçons. La porte se ferma vivement et un lourd silence s'installa dans l'appartement.

"Tu ne vas pas travailler ?" demanda Harry à Lilian.

-Si, je commence plus tard aujourd'hui. J'ai rendez-vous à quelques rues d'ici. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

-Non, merci."

Harry se leva à son tour et lava son bol, seul rescapé parmi ses semblables. Il alla dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se brosser les dents tout en contemplant son reflet dans la grande glace en face de lui.

Il était mince, très mince. Un brin de muscle sur tout le corps le sauvait de l'adjectif "maigre". Ses yeux, vert émeraude, étaient un peu trop ternes et ses cheveux bruns complétait cette image de sobriété. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant…

Il se pencha pour boire au robinet, rinça sa brosse à dents et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

Il n'avait rien d'intéressant excepté ce tatouage. Un dragon blanc aux poils d'un blond presque aussi blanc que le corps s'étalant dans son dos. Il le sentait vivre sous sa chemise, transpercé le mince tissu de ses yeux gris comme l'orage, foudroyant des spectateurs trop entreprenants…

Dessiné sur quatre pattes, les écailles blanches luisantes, l'arrière de son corps remonté haut sur son omoplate gauche, la queue ondulait à la base de son cou pour s'enrouler autour, se glissant sur sa droite et retombant sur le bas de sa pomme d'adam.

Harry frissonna, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait ses doigts sur le petit bout de queue qu'on apercevait dans son col ouvert. Son cœur battait terriblement fort et vite. Il avala sa salive et se déroba à son reflet; c'était trop. Sa tête recommençait à le marteler et il n'avait aucune envie de prendre un nouveau médicament. Ils n'étaient là qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, comme ce matin.

Harry sortit vivement de la salle de bain et alla prendre son manteau. Il prévint Lilian de son départ puis ouvrit la porte et la referma après un mot de conseil amical de la part du jeune homme. Il dévala les escaliers et sortit dans la rue. Toujours aussi froide.

Il trembla d'un coup puis commença à s'avancer. Il détestait magistralement ce froid !

Les rues étaient presque sombres sous les nuages lourds qui embrumaient l'atmosphère. Pas une marque de neige. C'était regrettable, avec ce froid qui s'infiltrait jusqu'aux os…

Harry trouva plutôt triste le nombre restreint de passants. Cela donnait un air parfaitement affligé aux rues piétonnes qui, en été, au contraire, regorgeaient de joie et de bruit !

Il finit par baisser les yeux, regardant où il posait les pieds. Le trottoir était ébréché par endroits et maints petits mégots donnaient de la couleur au sol. Les chewing-gums s'étalaient aussi et Harry trouva cela vraiment répugnant. Il espérait avoir connu un endroit plus sain dans son passé.

Poursuivant une idée qui mettait son cerveau à ébullition depuis près d'une semaine, il se dirigea vers la rue commerçante. Il se doutait que celle-ci était bien plus animée et illuminée.

Bientôt ce serait Noël et le jeune homme brun comptait offrir de beaux cadeaux à ses amis ! Voilà l'idée qui éclaircissait ses journées de soleil.

Londres devint d'un coup bruyant et enjoué. Une nouvelle chaleur envahit le corps du jeune homme alors qu'il entrait enfin dans la rue où la plupart des magasins, décorés pour Noël, n'attendaient que lui !

De nombreux couples marchaient, enlacés, se lançant des regards attendris sous des guirlandes illuminées de toutes les couleurs. Harry aurait voulut avoir ce loisir mais personne n'était là, tout contre lui… Il manquait quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Il commença par jeter des regards curieux sur les vitrines, se demandant encore et toujours quoi offrir à Lilian et Sarah, ses gentils colocataires. Ses amis. Ils avaient été tellement généreux… Eux-mêmes amis, ils avaient su insuffler ce sentiment à Harry qui s'en trouvait emplit et rassuré à présent.

Un objet étrange et blanc attira son attention et il osa enfin entrer dans un magasin. Il s'approcha de la chose en question et constata que ce n'était qu'un simple bijou qui, de près, paraissait beaucoup moins attrayant.

En soupirant, il fit demi-tour et ressortit, ne trouvant rien de bien plus captivant. Il recommença sa chasse aux cadeaux.

"Oh, allez Draco ! Je sais que tu es content d'être là ! Il aurait été heureux, lui aussi !"

On maugréa. Le cœur d'Harry s'affola. Dans sa tête, des cris désespérés et remplis de colère lui faisaient enflés le crâne, criant et criant encore.

"Draco ! DRACO ! DRACOOO !"

Il s'était pris la tête entre les mains et avait fini par tomber à genoux, prostré sous cette avalanche de douleur qui lui poignardait le cœur et la tête, criant autant que sa gorge pouvait en supporter.

Il sentit des mains essayer de le relever, des voix lui demander si ça allait. Tous le pressaient de redevenir un passant oublié parmi la foule, retrouvant sa place d'un homme perdu parmi tant d'autres

_Quelle bande d'idiots !_ pensa-t-il avec amertume et douleur. _Ai-je l'air d'aller bien ?! Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?!_

Puis une voix s'infiltra jusqu'à son oreille, une voix inconnue qui pourtant lui sembla tellement familière.

"Harry ?!"

C'était presque un cri. Oui, une lamentation qui s'ajoutait à toutes celles qu'il subissait. Il baissa son visage tout contre ses jambes, priant que tout s'arrête.

Une main se posa sur son épaule puis glissa sous son aisselle.

On dit quelque chose, les gens s'éloignèrent et on porta Harry loin. Très loin. Il avait du mal à marcher, à comprendre, à évaluer la situation. Et toujours ces cris désespérés qui faisait de son crâne le spectateur d'une atroce angoisse.

"Fais-les taire…, supplia Harry en agrippant fortement le bras de celui qui le maintenait. Fais-les taire !"

Il ne supportait plus. Il ne sentait plus, ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus. Il n'y avait plus.

Quand il reprit tous ses sens, on l'avait assied sur un banc, éloigné, dans un endroit calme d'où ne parvenait aucun bruit excepté celui de voitures et de badauds, assez éloignés pour être camouflés.

"Harry ?"

Les voix s'étaient presque éteintes et d'autres s'ajoutèrent, se mêlant aux anciennes. Celles-ci répétaient inlassablement "Harry" avec des intensités différentes. Affection, colère, murmure, cri, lamentation, cri de joie, désir…

"Harry ?"

Il leva des yeux vitreux vers cette étrange voix.

Une exclamation se fit entendre, un hoquet. Il vit de manière floue des poings se serrer puis on se retourna pour partir vomir plus loin. Que se passait-il ?

"Je… je pars…," murmura une voix féminine. "Je ne peux pas… rester…Je suis désolée, Draco !..."

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et Harry entendit ses pas fuyants à toute vitesse.

Sa vue s'éclaircit enfin et il vit un homme revenir. Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs quand il rencontra le regard de Harry.

Celui-ci le détailla et ce fût comme s'il se réappropriait quelque chose qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Un corps longiligne, mince, portant un pantalon noir tout comme le pull à col roulé et le blouson, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, comme son tatouage qui lui parcourait le dos et le faisait frissonner. Ces cheveux descendant jusque sous ses épaules, collés en arrière sur sa tête, contrastant avec le noir de ses habits. Des yeux gris, comme l'orage. Comme son tatouage…

Et l'intensité de ce regard dans le sien, cette intensité à nulle autre pareille.

"Harry…"

Il chercha à son tour ses mots, se mordant la lèvre de colère. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ! Il était si près du but, mais il n'y arrivait pas !

Il crispa les mains et frappa d'un coup le banc, remontant contre sa poitrine l'une de ses jambes, agrippant son genou. Il tapa sa tête contre lui puis cria d'un coup, ne supportant plus cette situation :

"Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?!"

Enfin il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, perdu.

"Harry ?" demanda la même voix, hésitant entre le ton froid et celui plein de chaleur.

"Pourquoi… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ?... Pourtant tout est là… J'ai mal…

-Te souvenir ?"

On lui attrapa le bras droit. Il stoppa ses lamentations tout comme le balancement de son corps. Un frisson le parcourut, comme un choc électrique.

"J'ai… J'ai reconnu ton nom, dans la rue… D'un coup, je l'ai reconnu… Et cette voix qui crie encore et toujours ton nom… Ma voix… s'est mise à hurler et ne s'est plus arrêtée…

-Ta voix ? Tu m'appelais ?"

Le blond s'assied à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Harry sursauta de surprise et essaya de se débattre. Mais avec trop peu de force.

"Laisse-moi voir… Montre-moi ton front…Je veux être sûr…"

Il attira la tête de Harry contre son torse, tirant son visage vers l'arrière. Harry croisa un regard gris et profond. Ils se contemplèrent plusieurs secondes durant, soufflant, créant de petits nuages de buée. Puis celui qui s'appelait Draco se détourna et tira sur les cheveux du brun, découvrant son front. Il eut un mouvement de surprise et d'incompréhension.

"Comment… Pourquoi… ? Pourtant, je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Mais ta cicatrice ?!

-Une cicatrice ? Je n'ai pas de cicatrice …"

Harry se releva, s'échappant des bras du blond. Il se frotta le front pour bien vérifier ses dires. Oui, il était lisse.

"Tu n'as plus de cicatrice…"

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'était pas celui que ce blond recherchait ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir cette tremblante constatation, Draco venait de poser sa main sur le premier bouton de son blouson. Harry sursauta.

"Que… !

-Fais-moi confiance. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance…"

Harry cessa de se défendre sous le ton suppliant du blond, et son regard profond. Il lui déboutonna encore un bouton puis écarta les pans. Il fit de même avec la chemise et enfin les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller.

"Il est là…"

Il approcha sa main et toucha un point, juste en dessous de la pomme d'adam du brun. Harry devina qu'il avait cherché le dragon.

Puis d'un coup il se sentit étrange, il eut l'impression que quelque chose se glissait contre sa peau, doucement, avec chaleur. Il frissonna.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Alors… Même ça, tu l'as oublié… Suis-je bête ! Tu ne serais pas là si ça n'avait pas été le cas…

-De quoi parles-tu ?

- De rien, nous verrons cela plus tard… En attendant, si tu me fais confiance, pourrais-tu me dire où tu habites ?"

Harry hésita. Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? L'impression de plénitude et de confiance qu'il ressentait envers cet homme le décida; il lui répondit avec franchise. Draco sourit. Il lui attrapa subrepticement la main en fermant les yeux puis la relâcha et se leva.

"Tu sais… Enfin, je sais que tu ne comprendras pas mais… C'est dur ! Etre près de toi sans que tu te souviennes… Si c'était arrivé il y a un an, je t'aurais crié dessus, je t'aurais frappé pour ce que tu m'as fait subir… Depuis ta disparition, je ne sais plus vivre… Mais ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais tu n'aurais voulu de ça. Tout ce que tu voulais, d'ailleurs, c'était la paix… Et on te l'a accordé…"

Harry, en effet, ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme lui disait. Il ne voyait que ses yeux gris, presque ternes, n'entendait que son ton résigné. Le blond se prit le front entre deux doigts, soupira, puis le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

"Si quand tu te souviendras, tu ne veux plus me voir, alors dis-le moi, d'accord ? Fais-moi cette promesse…

-D'ac… D'accord…"

Un léger sourire apparut une nouvelle fois sur le visage de ce Draco et il parût renaître. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, d'un seul coup changé, sûr de lui.

"Bien, monsieur Potter. Occupons-nous de votre cas. Accepteriez-vous de me suivre pour rattraper le passé ? Je serai votre guide."

Il eut une légère courbette, sa main droite portée à son cœur. Harry frissonna, dérouté par ce changement d'attitude.

"Arrête !" s'exclama-t-il malgré lui. Puis il respira rapidement, n'arrivant pas à rester totalement maître de lui-même. "Je n'aime pas cette attitude ! Tu es bien trop cynique !"

Draco ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais la referma et sourit à nouveau.

"Je pense que je vais te laisser. Je perds peu à peu la maîtrise de moi-même et je n'ai jamais aimé cela. Surtout en ta présence. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état…"

Harry hésita à nouveau puis finit, comme toutes les autres fois, par capituler. Il se leva du banc et commença à prendre la direction de l'immeuble. De toute façon, il lui avait donné l'adresse, alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer ?

Le blond le rattrapa et ils entamèrent une marche pour le moins silencieuse. Harry sentait la tension de son compagnon comme la sienne. Qui était-il ? Et qui avait-il été pour lui ? Il avait crié tant de fois son nom, l'avait tant de fois entendu, sous tant de formes… C'était lui qui avait persisté dans sa mémoire malgré son oubli… C'était grâce à lui que, quelque part, il restait un espoir qu'il devienne un jour parfaitement complet en lui-même…

Harry entendait l'écho de leurs pas se répercuter dans les rues désertes. Il frissonna, sentant à nouveau les serres du froid glacial qui s'abattaient sur lui et lui griffaient le visage et les mains. Avait-il été insensible à ce point, jusque là ? Ou était-ce seulement dû à la protection des arbres qu'il devait le peu de chaleur conservé dans le parc ?

"Tu as froid ?

-Hm… Oui…

-Tu n'as jamais aimé le froid. Pour toi l'été était la meilleure saison, excepté pour le fait que tu retournais chez ton oncle et ta tante..."

La mention de parenté élança la tête de Harry qu'il agrippa douloureusement. Le blond s'approcha aussitôt de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

"Sa va ? Excuse-moi…

-Ce n'est rien… C'est tout le temps comme ça quand je commence à me souvenir…"

Il avait entendu, pendant quelques instants, une voix froide et coléreuse lui ordonné de rester dans sa chambre. La voix persista, dans un son ténu, comme un chuchotement lointain qui l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

"Je ferai attention, la prochaine fois. Mais je te connais, Harry, et ce n'est pas normal; tu y es pour quelque chose là dedans.

-Comment ça ?" demanda Harry, passablement étonné.

"Dès qu'il est question de protéger les autres, tu sors ta cape de héros et tu accours. Tu as dû sentir, juste avant de perdre la mémoire, ce que cela incomberait pour tes amis et ta famille, et tu t'es refermé en créant dans ton corps un moyen de faire face et de ne plus nous nuire…"

Il avait fait une constatation qui glaça le sang de Harry. Il était vrai que dans certaines occasions, avec Sarah et Lilian, il avait refusé de dire la vérité pour leur éviter des complications. Chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. Non, chaque fois qu'il trouvait cela indispensable…

"On y fera face plus tard. Nous avons d'autres soucis… Dis-moi, ce n'est que pure curiosité de ma part mais… as-tu quoi que ce soit, chez toi, qui fasse référence à ton passé ?

-Oui. Lilian…

-Lilian ?

-Oui, c'est un ami. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé… Il a tout gardé dans un sac, même ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, comme ce pauvre bout de bois que je tenais à la main paraît-il…

-Bout de bois ? Tu l'as gardé ?"

Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer de gêne devant un acte aussi stupide. Mais le froid cacha cette rougeur, ayant déjà coloré son visage gelé. Il acquiesça de la tête. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, leur souffle créant de larges nuages de buée. Harry remarqua alors que Draco faisait la même taille que lui. Il l'avait cru bien plus grand… Cela lui fit battre le cœur.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble et Harry hésita silencieusement. Puis, décidé, il commença à monter les marches, mais n'entendit pas les pas du blond derrière lui. Il se retourna, le voyant au pied des marches.

"Eh bien, tu ne montes pas…?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Draco lui sourit en retour et monta enfin l'escalier. Un étage et ils furent arrivés devant la porte. Harry sortit sa clé, la fit tourner dans la serrure et poussa la porte de bois pour laisser entrer Draco.

"Après toi", l'invita-t-il. Draco hocha la tête et passa le pas de la porte.

Harry scruta sa réaction face au petit appartement partagé et la trouva très étonnée. Draco avait passé ses yeux sur le petit coin cuisine à droite de l'entrée puis sur le salon et la salle de bain, en face d'eux, avant de plongé dans le couloir, à gauche, qui menait aux deux chambres. Sarah et Lilian avaient toujours partagés la leur.

"Tu vis seul ici ?" demanda Draco, fixant le bol qu'avait utilisé Harry ce matin qui séchait à côté du robinet et la tasse de Lilian qui paressait de même.

"Non, je vis avec Sarah et Lilian. Ils m'hébergent depuis… mon arrivée."

Draco hocha la tête, l'air rassuré. Harry se reprit aussitôt de sa nonchalance et demanda à Draco s'il voulait boire quelque chose.

"Un verre d'eau suffira."

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt. Puis il lui conseilla de faire comme chez lui et partit dans sa chambre chercher le sac où persistait maintes choses de sa vie… antérieure ?

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva la pièce éclairée. Lilian devait avoir ouvert la fenêtre avant de partir car il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait lui-même. Son lit, défait comme à l'habituel, trônait, prenant la moitié de la place. C'était une chambre petite et dégageant une impression de solitude. Les tons bleus s'allongeaient, des murs jusque dans ses draps et son bureau. Son armoire, par contre, persistait dans la blancheur immaculée.

Harry alla tout d'abord fermer la fenêtre, tremblant de froid, puis il ouvrit un grand tiroir de son bureau et en tira un petit sac de tissu noir. Il le garda quelques instants dans ses bras, se demandant qu'en faire. Enfin, il l'ouvrit et jeta pour la centième fois au moins un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Peut-être que Draco allait donner une explication à ces étranges affaires…

Il referma le sac en tirant sur les lanières et se leva doucement pour rejoindre le blond dans le salon.

Celui-ci s'était échoué dans le canapé face à la télévision, devant la salle de bain. Il l'entendit approcher et tourna son visage attentif vers lui. Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et attendit encore un long moment avant de rouvrir le sac.

"Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il reste. Cette sorte de cape déchirée, ses vêtements en sang… cette chaîne brisée…"

Il énumérait le contenu en sortant les affaires et en les passant à Draco. Celui-ci grimaçait plus à chaque fois.

"La chaîne des Malfoys… Merlin, je l'avais presque oublié ! Alors elle n'a pas tenu le choc… Bah ! J'aurais fini par te la reprendre pour la jeter… C'était juste… mon dernier cadeau…"

Il avait regardé Harry droit dans les yeux d'un air mélancolique.

"J'ai hâte que tu te souviennes, Harry… Merlin, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte !

-Nous étions… amis ?

-Amis… ? Oui… en quelque sorte…"

_En quelque sorte_, quelle réponse ! Enfin, le brun arriva au morceau de bois et le tendit à Draco.

"Et le bâton. Tu vois, je l'ai toujours. Je le trouve vraiment étrange : il a une poignée comme s'il avait été conçus pour servir… mais à quoi ?

-Ah quelle bonne question ! Je te montrerai, quand tu viendras voir avec moi d'où tu viens. Tes amis seront vraiment heureux de te retrouver…

-Mes amis… ?

-Oui ! Pensais-tu être seul au monde ? Tu as des amis, des professeurs, une famille…

-Une famille !

-Oui. Bon, on peut rêver mieux, mais je voulais quand même te le dire. Ton oncle et ta tante sont de satanés Moldus !

-Moldus ?

-Euh… Oups ? Oublie ce mot, tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Bien, je vais te laisser tes affaires mais je vais reprendre la… le bâton, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, comme tu veux.

-D'accord, merci Harry. Je vais y aller."

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'attraper la main du blond dans un accès de surprise.

"Tu pars ? Mais quand reviendras-tu ?

-… Dans deux ou trois jours, ok ?

-Pourquoi pas demain ?

-Par ce que j'ai des obligations, Harry… Et par ce que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de rester fort face à toi…"

Harry n'osa forcer l'explication du jeune homme. Un je-ne-sais-quoi lui soufflait de rester muet. Il finit par raccompagner Draco à la porte puis lui dit au revoir et la referma derrière lui.

Alors, comme lorsqu'on enlève un lourd poids de ses épaules, Harry s'affaissa et sentit sa respiration s'accéléré, son cœur battre à tout rompre et sa tête s'attelée à une tâche bien connue. Pourtant, tout cela arriva comme s'il avait tenté par tous les moyens de les retenir jusqu'ici. Il se sentit soulagé, débarrassé d'un lourd fardeau. Il s'endormit, recroquevillé contre la porte.

oOo

Pendant les trois jours suivants, Harry expliqua maintes et maintes fois ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce Draco, à Sarah et Lilian. Lilian prit une semaine de pause pour rester avec lui dans l'appartement. Il avait prétendu avoir pris froid mais Harry savait, au fond, qu'il attendait Draco. Il n'était pas rassuré, il s'inquiétait, et Harry le remerciait de cette attention particulière.

Sarah, elle, laissait Lilian s'encombrer de cette tâche. Elle avait un travail prenant et ne pouvait se permettre de louper des jours.

C'est ainsi que le quatrième jour, encore, Lilian et Harry restèrent enfermés dans l'appartement, regardant tour à tour des DVD, des films sur les chaînes; ils écoutèrent de la musique, ne sortirent que pour aller chercher le pain, et restèrent tout de même ensemble.

Ils mangeaient de manière peu copieuse, buvaient peu. Harry sentait de l'appréhension poindre et grandir à chaque instant.

A treize heures, pourtant, on sonna à l'entrée. Harry se précipita et ouvrit la porte en grand. Draco, habillé encore d'un pull et d'un pantalon noirs, attendait sur le seuil. Il sourit en voyant Harry.

"Bonjour, Harry.

-Bonjour… Draco…

-Bonjour."

C'était Lilian. Il venait de s'approcher. Il tira Harry en arrière et invita le blond à entrer, un air peu amène sur le visage. Draco se referma sur lui-même, effaçant son sourire. Il hocha la tête puis entra.

"Veuillez m'excuser pour mon attitude mais… tant que je ne serais pas sûr qu'Harry est entre de bonnes mains, je ne vous laisserai plus l'approcher seul", avoua Lilian sans une once de remord. Draco parût légèrement rassuré.

"Alors restez autant de temps que vous le voudrez. Je ne ferais rien contre lui; il m'est trop précieux."

Harry jetait des regards par intermittence à chacun des deux hommes. Lilian parût comprendre quelque chose et hocha à son tour la tête.

"Harry m'a apprit que vous le connaissiez avant… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai été un camarade de classe de Harry et l'un de ses proches amis. Je ne dis pas que nous nous sommes toujours très bien entendu. C'était même la guerre durant nos cinq premières années… Mais nous avons fini par nous comprendre, lors de notre sixième année…

-Vous ne vous aimiez pas, au début ?"

Draco ricana et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

"Nous nous détestions ! Pas un jour ne passait sans que nous ne nous fassions une crasse. Les journées étaient rythmées par nos joutes verbales et l'école n'attendait que l'instant où nos yeux se croiseraient et s'enflammeraient…

-Et après, il faut que je vous fasse confiance…", ironisa Lilian, froid.

"Je vous l'ai dit; nous nous sommes entendus lors de notre sixième année. Et je dois avouer que c'est grâce à lui. Harry a toujours eu un sens de la justice trop développé !

-Ça, je veux bien vous croire !" s'esclaffa le plus vieux. Draco se rassura de cette attitude : tout n'était pas perdu. Puis, paraissant être pris par une soudaine inquiétude, il tourna son visage et croisa le regard bleu de Lilian.

"Quand vous l'avez trouvé… Quand vous avez trouvé Harry… Avait-il… Avait-il une cicatrice ? Juste… ici."

Le blond pointa le haut de son front, légèrement sur la droite. Sa main avait imperceptiblement tremblé en se déplaçant.

"… Maintenant que j'y repense... Il me semble bien qu'il avait une trace sur son front, à cet endroit-là… C'était quoi déjà ?"

Harry fulmina devant l'air feint de Lilian. Il mettait Draco au défi. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter et rajouta :

"Un éclair !"

Lilian reprit un air fermé et hocha la tête. Puis il se leva de table et partit préparer trois verres dans la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes seuls à table. Harry ne doutait pas du signe et sourit à son ami qui lui tournait le dos.

"Merci", lui dit-il, ravi. Lilian lui jeta un regard avec un léger sourire puis reporta son attention sur les verres vides.

"Tu as réussi le test.

-J'avais cru comprendre…

-Je t'ai attendu. Lilian est resté avec moi chaque jour pour t'attendre aussi. Il paraît froid et sans expression de l'extérieur, mais au fond, il fait très attention aux gens.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Tu lui ressembles un peu, je trouve."

Draco baissa son regard sur la table en bois avec un petit sourire. Puis il les releva et fixa Harry.

"Si tu le veux, aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de t'emmener avec moi !

-Où ça ?

-Voir des amis… Mais ton ami Lilian ne pourra pas nous accompagner, j'en suis désolé…"

Il avait rajouté cette phrase dans un chuchotement. Harry oscillait entre la confiance aveugle qu'il commençait à éprouver pour le blond et l'amitié qui le reliait à Lilian. Il finit par serrer les poings et acquiescer. Tant pis s'il risquait gros ! Il savait se battre !

"Lilian…

-J'ai entendu. Allez-y mais sois prudent, Harry, d'accord ? Et il faut qu'il soit rentrer avant la nuit, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est compris ?

-Bien entendu."

Ils sortirent de l'appartement quelques instants plus tard, emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux d'hiver. Il régnait encore une bonne chaleur dans le couloir

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda Harry, presque impatient.

"Ah ! C'est une surprise je dirais. Mais aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir les compter par milliers. Nous allons y aller d'ici. Je te demanderai de bien m'écouter et surtout de me faire confiance, d'accord ?"

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air circonspect. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

"Je veux que tu t'accroches à moi de toutes tes forces et que tu touches cette clé."

C'était une étrange clé en pierre. Harry tendit la main vers elle mais Draco tira la sienne, l'empêchant de l'attraper.

"D'abord, attrape-moi. Et sous aucun prétexte tu ne dois me lâcher. Ensuite, quand je te dirai de retirer ta main de la clé, enlève-la. C'est bien compris ?"

La voix était douce mais ferme. Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha timidement de Draco. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme qui le serra fermement d'une main, sans attendre. Il lui tendit la clé dans son dos et Harry l'attrapa, remarquant pour la première fois, au passage, une simple bague en argent au doigt du blond.

D'un seul coup, il sentit une force étrangère le tirer par le nombril. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. La sensation persista et il eut l'impression que dans son ventre, une guerre s'était déclarée, lui donnant la nausée.

"Lâche-la !" lui cria Draco.

Il tenta vainement de faire comme demander et dû s'y reprendre trois fois avant de pouvoir enfin se détacher de cette clé en pierre. Alors la sensation étrange disparût et il serra fortement Draco.

Le sol percuta ses pieds et il ne dû son salut qu'à la force de Draco qui le maintint debout.

"Eh bien, reste donc avec moi !" s'amusa d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Harry cligna des yeux et s'écarta du blond. Il sursauta en regardant autour de lui : il n'était plus dans le couloir de l'immeuble, devant sa porte.

Ils étaient dans un jardin verdoyant. De grands arbres pointaient le ciel avec une hauteur qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de voir. A sa droite, une barrière s'étendait, coupant le jardin d'un étang et d'une nouvelle grappe d'arbres. A sa gauche, des maisons faisaient ressortir le mot "village", se groupant les unes près des autres.

"Harry !!" s'exclama une voix perçante et féminine, derrière son dos. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux ondulés et emmêlés se jetait dans ses bras. Une douleur aigue s'empara de son crâne et il laissa échapper un cri de douleur en serrant la jeune femme.

"Attention, Hermione ! Je t'avais prévenu !" s'exclama Draco derrière lui. La douleur l'emplit un peu plus, et une voix dans sa tête commença à crier et parler, tour à tour heureuse, menaçante, calme… La voix d'Hermione.

"Harry… ?" demanda-t-elle timidement. "Ça va ?

-ça… ça va… Hermione…"

Et il leva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme, essayant de retrouver encore plus de souvenirs qu'il ne lui en apparaissait. Elle n'avait pas changé. Dans sa tête, une image, une photo d'elle, lui revenait, claire et précise. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Son amie…

Il agrippa une nouvelle fois sa tête en se recroquevillant. C'était trop ! Des bras vinrent le soutenir et il reconnut l'odeur et la chaleur de Draco.

"Ça va, calme-toi. Tu as le temps… Le temps d'une vie, Harry, pour te souvenir…"

Et enfin lui apparurent les autres personnes. Il finit par se rappeler de tous, dans la journée. Quelques bribes de chaque personne s'invitaient dans sa mémoire, créant un puzzle incomplet qu'il espérait un jour pouvoir terminer. Des images, des visages… C'était déroutant.

Il passa la journée au Terrier, la nouvelle demeure des Weasley, parents de Ron et ses frères, d'ailleurs. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'on le lui apprit : il n'y aurait pas de douleur quant à l'endroit où ils étaient.

On lui fit visiter la maison bâtit sur ses trois étages et accueillant actuellement Hermione et Ron, bientôt mariés. Malgré sa perte de mémoire, Harry sut tout de suite qu'il avait toujours imaginé le futur ainsi. Que Ron Weasley ferait d'Hermione Granger un membre de sa famille. Il ne s'étonna bientôt plus non plus de l'antagonisme existant entre Draco et Ron. Cela allait de droit. A savoir pour quelle raison exactement ils étaient rivaux, cela lui était pour l'instant inconnu.

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, de réels souvenirs lui vinrent, des morceaux intacts de sa vie d'avant. Des conversations entières, des visages de disparus. Puis, à midi, vint ce qu'il avait toujours su sans jamais y faire face. La magie entra de nouveau dans sa vie.

Madame Weasley mettant la table, l'avait appelé pour s'installer. Il était sortit dans le jardin, Draco à ses côtés qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, et était tombé nez à nez avec une pile d'assiettes. Il avait reculé en un sursaut désarticulé, avait percuté le torse de Draco, et n'avait pu ensuite que fixer la pile d'assiettes se dirigeant sans autre forme de procès vers la table, s'éparpillant pour les invités.

Il avait alors posé un regard accusateur et surpris à Draco. Celui-ci avait rivé ses yeux sur la porte de la cuisine, un air presque furieux sur le visage.

"Je suis désolé. Ils savaient pourtant ! Je leur ai dit de faire attention mais…

-Ce n'est rien.", avait soupiré Harry. " Et puis c'est trop tard. Je me souviens de trop de choses maintenant. Minerva McGonnagall…. N'est-ce pas ? Quel nom étrange en y pensant !"

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et il avait sentit les bras de Draco se refermer sur son corps. Il avait fixé la bague au doigt de Draco, remarquant pour la première fois qu'elle se tenait à la place des bagues de fiançailles, sur la main droite du blond

"Allons à table", avait enfin murmuré Draco, en le lâchant sans rien ajouter ni même le regarder. Harry était resté prostré sur place quelques secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau se déplacer, troublé.

Puis l'après-midi avait filé rapidement. On avait beaucoup discuté dans la maison du Terrier. On s'était rappelé de vieux souvenirs, on avait un peu bu, regardé des photos, ri. Harry avait été comme dans un état second. Sa mémoire revenait à si grande vitesse !

Il se souvenait à présent de Draco et de leur petite guerre de plusieurs années…

Mais à partir de la sixième année, c'était le trou noir. Il ne savait pas. Peut-être en saurait-il plus s'il demandait au principal concerné ?

Telle fut sa résolution alors qu'ils rentraient tous deux à l'appartement. Par un porte-au-loin, s'il se souvenait bien.

L'étrange sensation au niveau de son nombril, si désagréable, le prit à nouveau au ventre. Puis il relâcha la clé et se laissa rattraper par le blond, incapable de rester debout. Draco ne fit aucune remarque, cette fois.

"Draco…", commença enfin Harry, nerveux du silence imposant qui les entourait depuis quelques secondes déjà.

"Oui ?

-Je voudrais te poser une question…

-Vas-y, je t'en prie.

-Draco… Qui étions-nous, Draco ?... Qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre ?"

Harry fixait son regard vert sur celui gris de son ami. Il vit de la surprise puis de la tristesse effleurer ce regard. Il regretta presque sa question. Mais déjà Draco répondait :

"Si je te le disais maintenant, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Je veux juste… que tu me permettes une chose…

-Oui, laquelle ?

-Juste, permets-la-moi…

-… Bien. C'est d'accord… Mais…"

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Draco s'était avancé vers lui. Sa main droite, l'éclat de la bague en argent scintillant à la lumière, s'était posé sur sa joue, l'effleurant vaguement, faisant frissonner puis trembler le corps du brun. Il résista pourtant, pensant à cette bague traîtresse en laquelle il ne sentait pourtant _aucune barrière_. Enfin, son visage s'était approché, ses yeux orage ancrés dans ceux de Harry. Il avait effleuré les lèvres du brun des siennes, puis s'en était emparé plus vivement, joignant sa langue à la sienne. Les mains de Harry, instinctivement, s'étaient portées l'une sur le cou du blond, l'autre contre sa hanche, touchant la peau blanche du jeune homme, cachée sous ses vêtements. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, le laissant dans un monde de toucher exquis, lui dévorant tout le corps. Il sentait la peau du blond frémir sous ses mains, surtout au niveau de sa hanche.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, Draco s'écarta. Ses yeux brillaient. Il avait l'air troublé.

"Même ainsi… Même sans ta mémoire, tu as les mêmes gestes… Une main sur le cou pour m'empêcher de reculer, l'autre sur la hanche, sur l'un de mes points sensibles… Rien n'a changé…"

Harry le fixait, légèrement hagard. La seule pensée cohérente restait celle de recommencer à embrasser ces lèvres si désirables. Et devant ses yeux défilaient bien d'autres baisers échangés. Des gentils, des lents, des fiévreux et des fougueux, comme des baisers volés au coin d'un couloir, violents et si brefs… Des baisers… Des _millions_ de baisers…

"Bonne nuit…", murmura Draco. Mais Harry l'entendit à peine. Le blond transplana et Harry, frappé par sa disparition, en oublia ses souvenirs. Draco était parti… Il n'était plus là, près de lui, comme il l'avait toujours été jusqu'à maintenant…

oOo

Quelques jours passèrent encore avant que Draco ne revienne le voir. Harry avait pris de l'assurance en se rappelant maints moments. Il s'était même souvenu de la mort de son cher professeur Dumbledor, tué par Severus…

Et pourtant, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il aurait dû éprouver pour ce sal rat aux cheveux graisseux, une infinie compassion barrait la route à ses pensées destructrices. Il ne savait pas tout de lui, encore. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changés à présent.

A commencer par lui-même, tout simplement. Hermione et Ron lui avaient écris plusieurs lettres qu'ils s'étaient obligés à envoyer par la poste Moldu. Cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. De eux, il conservait un vif souvenir ! Il y avait tant de choses à dire de ces amis si chers à son cœur, qu'il lui était difficile de contenir ses émotions, parfois. Il pleurait presque tous les jours; son corps supportait tant bien que mal autant de changements dans son esprit, le rendant réceptif à toute forme de sentiment. Le premier jour après sa rencontre au terrier, il avait été victime de sautes d'humeur terribles et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter à Lilian et Sarah d'accéder à ce spectacle qui lui répugnait tant. Le lendemain, ayant longuement dormi, il se sentait plus détendu. Il avait beaucoup rêvé et savait que la plupart de ses songes avaient été réels. Et parfois, cela le terrifiait. Mais tout était fini. Quelque part, en lui, tapi dans un coin, quelque chose lui affirmait que tout était bien fini.

Alors qu'il s'était légèrement assoupi dans un coin, trois coups frappés sur la porte le réveillèrent. Il était seul; Sarah et Lilian étaient partis travailler aujourd'hui.

Avec un sourire, espérant de tout cœur que Draco se trouvait derrière cette porte, il ouvrit.

"Bonjour", lui dit la voix chaude du blond. Harry rougit légèrement. Quelle réaction irritante !

"Bon… Bonjour", répondit-il, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Puis il continua, plus fermement :

"Aucun commentaire !" Draco sourit d'un air ironique.

"Si tu le dis… Mais laisse-moi au moins le loisir de t'affirmer que cette couleur rosée te ressemble bien !"

Et l'effet que Harry savait escompté par le sorcier, ne se fit pas attendre : les joues du brun foncèrent profondément. Il maugréa et ferma la porte derrière Draco avec un dernier grognement.

"Alors, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai eu un début difficile, mais à présent ça va beaucoup mieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh, tu sais, quand tu vois défilé ainsi ta vie, te réappropriant chaque sentiment, retrouvant chaque émotion, tu as tendance à ne plus savoir qu'en faire… Et alors tu es submergé et tu pleures, perdu. Mais j'ai réussi à passer outre. Et je peux affirmer que la quasi-totalité de mes souvenirs est revenu. C'est arrivé d'un coup, je ne sais même plus quand ni comment.

-Tu… Tu as vraiment tout retrouvé ?"

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle à manger et fit un signe à son ami pour qu'il s'en approche. Il expliqua alors au blond le trou noir qui avait établit sa place à partir de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Certains passages de sa vie durant ce laps de temps lui étaient parvenus, mais la plupart était parfaitement introuvables.

"Tu sais, c'est assez compréhensible si l'on regarde les faits d'un autre point de vue. Tout ce qui me concerne, tu l'as oublié, je me trompe ? Et étant donné que tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps lors de tes deux dernières années scolaires avec moi, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes de rien, non ?

-Ah, c'est donc ça… Oui, c'est plausible… Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tout ce qui concerne Voldemort est resté intact à ma mémoire… Même l'instant de la mort de Dumbledor par les mains mêmes de son espion. Je me souviens aussi de mon témoignage, du sien et de la lettre que m'avait laissé Dumbledor à cette occasion. Et même sans le savoir, lorsque j'ai revu la scène du meurtre, je n'ai ressenti que compassion pour Severus… D'ailleurs c'est en partie à cause de cela que j'ai été "malade"."

Draco garda quelques instants le silence puis il commença consciencieusement à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant leurs sixième et septième années à Poudlard. Harry savait très bien qu'il manquait la pièce maîtresse dans ce récit que Draco cachait avec plus ou moins d'habileté.

Draco avoua avec difficulté qu'il était à l'origine du meurtre de Dumbledor par Severus, que Harry l'avait aidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passerait s'il le tuait lui-même. Le brun apprit aussi qu'il avait, au moment de ces évènements, une place prépondérante dans la vie du blond. Combien de fois Draco répéta "grâce à toi", "tu es arrivé au bon moment, cette fois encore", "sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi" ? Il ne les comptait plus.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter et Harry finit même par oser lancer des "rappelle-toi de ça, quand nous avons…" Des souvenirs à eux, des mémoires que jamais – Merlin jamais ! – il n'aurait voulu oublier.

Enfin, quand la lumière fut basse, que le soleil ne fut plus perceptible, Draco déclara qu'il devait partir. A ce moment, le cœur de Harry s'accéléra sans prévenir. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres du blond qui lui parlait. Elles bougeaient, s'approchaient l'une de l'autre puis s'écartaient, enchaînant des mouvements qu'il trouvait sensuels… Il sentit une étrange chaleur monter en lui et il sut qu'il avait _envie_ de quelque chose.

Qu'il voulait ces lèvres minces.

Qu'il voulait même plus !

Les lèvres cessèrent un instant de bouger puis une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Tu m'écoutes ?" lui parvint une voix rauque, transperçant la brume de ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux et les leva vers le blond. Celui-ci le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils. Son souffle était, lui, loin d'être aussi soucieux. Il était rapide, trop rapide. Harry décela enfin dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis le sombre désir qui montait. Eh bien…

"Embrasse-moi", lui dit-il en posant sa main sur celle du blond qui serrait encore son épaule. La pression se fit plus forte alors que la tête du jeune homme décrivait un non, bougeant de droite à gauche, mais s'approchant inexorablement de sa proie.

Ils s'embrassèrent, avec bien plus de possessivité que leur premier baiser d'il y a quelques jours. La langue de Draco vint bien vite chercher celle de son amant, l'obligeant à lui répondre avec une extrême ardeur. L'une de ses mains passa sous ses vêtements allant caresser le dos du jeune homme, le poussant contre son propre corps. L'autre était occupée à masser convulsivement les fesses tentatrices.

Harry vit, dans un cri de plaisir, alors que Draco lui embrassait et lui mordait la gorge, une bataille défilée dans sa tête. Deux hommes. L'un avec des cheveux blonds emmêlés par les mains habiles d'un brun. Il ne douta pas un instant de leur identité et profita des deux scènes d'amour. Draco, qu'il sentait embrasser son corps alors que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur son corps tendu, lui laissait le sien en feu.

Dans sa tête, la bataille se déroulait dans un lit. On avait l'impression que chacun tentait de prendre l'autre sans concession et aucun n'arrivait à ses fins. Ils débattaient, essayant de prendre la place dominatrice et Harry crut un instant que son "moi" du passé avait gagné lorsqu'il le vit s'asseoir sur les hanches de son compagnon, allongé. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit, avec autant de plaisir que d'étonnement, que Draco était arrivé à le pénétrer dans cette position.

"J'ai gagné…" avait murmuré le blond en tirant la tête de son amant vers lui pour l'embrasser voracement.

"Ne regarde que moi…", lui ordonna un tout autre Draco, le faisant revenir à lui.

"Il ne pourra jamais en être autrement… Draco…"

Il venait de se souvenir. Avec cet instant de pure torture, il avait retrouvé ce qu'il lui manquait tant jusqu'à maintenant : l'amour.

Il agrippa le cou de Draco et leur baiser devint un combat de possessivité accompagné de caresses de plus en plus précises et intimes.

"Pas… ici…", prononça Draco avec difficulté.

"Où ?

-Chez moi…

-Le manoir…"

Et ils transplanèrent, Harry ne quittant pas Draco des yeux, le laissant les transporter. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre, essoufflés. Draco s'écarta.

"Laisse-moi me reprendre. Je ne veux pas le faire si tu n'es pas…

-Je suis consentant… Draco. Je le veux, pour me sentir enfin moi-même après tant de temps… Je le veux plus que tout, là, maintenant… Dray…

-Tu te souviens !"

Un simple sourire répondit au jeune Malfoy. Il étira de même ses lèvres, laissant apercevoir cette note de sadisme qui avait tellement manqué à Harry.

"On se rattrape, Dragon et Phoenix… Je t'avais dit, n'est-ce pas, qu'on se retrouverait après la bataille ?"

Draco ne répondit pas et attrapa la chemise du brun avec dureté. Il le poussa dans le lit et s'affala sur lui. Il s'empara de ses lèvres sans douceur. Harry attrapa le corps du blond avec autant de possessivité.

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça !" lui ordonna Draco, en arrachant les pans de la chemise. Ils se battirent, essayant chacun de marquer la peau de l'autre. Lorsque leurs mains, d'un même geste se posèrent sur le cœur du tatouage de l'autre, une exclamation leur échappa. Harry sentit plus que jamais le Dragon bouger ses ailes et voler en travers de son corps. Puis il se stoppa enfin, gardant une pose provocatrice. Il vit le Phoenix du dos de Draco tourné son regard vers lui et une pluie de larmes s'échappa de ses yeux, tombant aux creux des reins du blond. Harry suivit l'une des gouttes et traça une ligne sensuelle du bout de ses doigts. Le corps de Draco frissonna. La main de Harry descendit le long du dos jusqu'au bord des fesses de celui-ci. Dans un geste suggestif et sans équivoque possible, Draco écarta les jambes. Harry sourit. Après plus de six mois d'abstinence, il avait le droit de le prendre. Lui entre tous…

Il embrassa le blond sans douceur, un désir de plus en plus visible le consumant. Il glissa sa main droite le long du corps de son amant qui l'agrippa. Un à un, il lécha les doigts de Harry. Quand il eut fini, il les lâcha et Harry, embrassant une nouvelle fois Draco, avec plus de douceur qu'auparavant, regagna l'entrée de l'intimité du blond. Il inséra un doigt.

Avec un cri de plaisir mêlé à une légère souffrance, le corps de Draco se cambra et Harry parcourut son ventre offert d'une main et d'une bouche assoiffées de son contact. Il inséra un deuxième doigt et prépara Draco avec autant de précaution que lui permettait son corps, envahit du désir de prendre le blond sur le champ.

Après trois doigts, il sentit Draco prêt. Il les retira et, avec délice et pure satisfaction, il le fit sien. Il avait oublié à quel point un tel désir, un tel plaisir et un tel contentement étaient si bon !

Draco agrippa les bras de son amant, se crispant. Harry attendit puis doucement, se retira légèrement et s'enfonça de nouveau. Son mouvement était lent, laissant son amant s'adapter à sa présence.

"Encore…", murmura Draco, en le regardant les yeux. Et il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry pour l'obliger à s'enfoncer profondément. Il n'avait pas encore accélérer l'allure et Harry se garda bien de le contredire. Ce fût après plusieurs mouvements du bassin qu'il sentit Draco se détendre et apprécier pleinement cette intrusion. Alors, sans prévenir, il s'enfonça en lui avec force. Draco cria de plaisir. Il attrapa le cou de Harry et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il le sentit gémir sur sa bouche.

Ils se délectèrent de cet instant ensemble, appréciant chaque seconde, attendant avec un mélange d'appréhension et de désir, l'apothéose de leur union.

Harry fut le premier à se déverser, dans le corps de Draco, se délivrant de sa tension avec un cri de pur plaisir. Draco le suivit à peine quelques secondes après. Il laissa son amant s'affaler sur lui. Harry était toujours en lui et, lorsqu'il voulut se dégager, le libérer, Draco le retint.

"Juste quelques instants, te sentir en moi comme ça, après tant de temps…"

Harry, de son souffle court, l'embrassa puis parcourut sa gorge de baisers, laissant sa langue tracer la peau blanche du blond, alla mordiller son oreille, la lécha, puis redescendit à sa gorge et y consacra une marque. Draco gémit sous lui, demandant bientôt plus qu'on ne lui donnait. Alors Harry se dégagea et commença à lui embrasser le torse, le ventre…

Et ils continuèrent ainsi de se faire l'amour, se redécouvrant, s'appréciant avec une nouvelle ardeur, s'aimant plus encore qu'auparavant.

oOo

"Tu te souviens de la promesse que jet'ai faite, le premier jour où l'on s'est retrouvé ?" demanda Harry à son amant.

"Hm… Oui, je me souviens…", répondit Draco, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de Harry qu'il sentait se gonfler à intervalles réguliers.

-Alors je te réponds à présent : Je veux plus que tout au monde être avec toi et à jamais, Draco…"

Un silence lui répondit. Une main vint caresser ses jambes en réponse.

"Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu avais tout oublié…", murmura enfin Draco.

"Ah ça… C'est assez simple en un sens.

-Simple !" un rire narquois sortit de la bouche de Draco et il s'empara durement de la bouche de Harry pour un baiser d'à peine une seconde. Ca avait été dur, moqueur. C'était sa façon de se venger de ce genre de propos que tenait toujours Harry. Et celui-ci, au contraire de la contrariété, afficha un sourire. C'était si bon de retrouver chaque moment, ainsi !

"Si tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de te répondre !"

Draco ne fût pas dupe. Il ne parlait pas seulement de sa réponse quant à sa disparition. Harry finit par continuer, recommençant à tracer des lignes aléatoires sur le torse de Draco.

"Quand je me suis battu avec Voldemort, c'était dur. J'ai cru que jamais je ne parviendrais à le vaincre. Et, à chaque seconde, je priais pour voir ton visage apparaître près du mien pour me donner la force de continuer à me battre !

-J'étais là…

-Oui, tu étais là… Quand je t'ai vu arriver, essoufflé, Voldemort ne s'est pas gêné pour émettre les propos que l'on connaît bien de lui : l'amour n'est qu'un chose sordide. Comment je pouvais te croire, combien je devais le rejoindre… et j'en passe !

-Quel crétin !" La voix de Draco était glaciale. Il y a quelques mois, d'autres expressions beaucoup moins retenues lui auraient échappé… Il avait changé. Il était bien plus calme. Mais pas moins machiavélique… comme en témoignait cette main baladeuse qu'il persistait à faire cheminer entre ses cuisses.

_Il me rend nerveux, ainsi !_, pensa Harry avec fureur et délice.

"Je lui ai envoyé un sort qu'il n'a pas pu éviter. Nous étions tellement blessés… Il l'a reçut de plein fouet. Puis quand je me suis approché pour voir s'il était bien mort, il m'a agrippé le bras. J'étais presque stupéfié de peur. Alors il m'a jeté au visage ce qui allait se passer dans les quelques secondes…

Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ce qui était plutôt difficile étant donné cette main insidieuse, beaucoup trop près de son intimité pour qu'il garde le contrôle de lui-même. Quand il laissa échapper un gémissement, le sourire que Draco affichait s'élargit.

"Ensuite ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, avec le blond. Il donnait l'air de ne pas faire attention à son récit mais, au contraire, l'écoutait attentivement, cherchant n'importe quel moyen de le sortir de ses mauvaises pensées. Et quelle meilleur solution que le plaisir ?!

"Ensuite… Il m'a avoué que bientôt, la force qui avait fait de moi son Némésis allait disparaître et que toutes les personnes que j'avais jusque-là aimées allaient disparaître de ma mémoire… Au début je n'ai pas voulu le croire, j'ai crié, mais il ne m'a pas lâché. Et tu sais quoi ?

-Hm ?

-Pour une fois, rien que cette fois-là, alors qu'il mourait, il ne m'a pas menti. Ainsi, désespérément et stupidement, j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Je ne voulais pas être un poids mort pour vous, et surtout pas pour toi. Je savais que le fait de t'oublier serait un trop gros affront…

-L'affront tu me l'as fait en t'enfuyant comme un lâche !" s'exclama Draco en posant sa main à plat sur l'intimité de Harry. Celui-ci voulut protester mais fût arrêté par cette main et laissa échapper un nouveau cri, appuyant de même sa propre main juste sous le bassin de Draco, comme en une provocation retour.

"Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi, Draco. J'ai agit bêtement, je le reconnais, d'accord ?

-Stupide Gryffondor !

-Je sais… Et puis de toute façon… Voldemort et moi étions unis… En mourrant, il a emporté une grande partie de ma vie. La plus belle je pense…

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Draco… je ne peux plus faire de magie…"

Cette fois, le blond se releva et regarda son amant dans les yeux.

"Tu peux me répéter ça ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants de fureur.

"Je… Je ne peux plus faire de magie. Je ne suis plus un sorcier, Draco…

-C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?!

-Non…

-Alors pourquoi, Harry Potter, ta baguette est-elle plus vivante que jamais, depuis ton retour au manoir ?!"

Et il fixa son regard derrière le brun. Harry se retourna et aperçut enfin, posée une petite table de chevet en bois et or, sa baguette magique. Elle avait un air différent du temps où il était amnésique… Son bois légèrement foncé et vernis irradiait une impression de force, la poignée appelait sa main avec force… Tremblant, il allongea son bras et la prit. Un courant d'air l'enveloppa quelques secondes à peine, avant de disparaître. Il _la_ sentait à nouveau. Plus forte que jamais. _Sa magie_…

"Harry Potter, le Survivant, est de retour dans son monde, hm ?" lui dit Draco d'un air hautain. Ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation.

"Accio Draco", murmura Harry d'un coup, le bout de sa baguette se pointant sur son amant. Le blond fut tout à coup attiré vers lui et Harry le reçut en l'embrassant passionnément.

"Oui, Monsieur Malfoy… Ou devrais-je dire… Monsieur Potter-Malfoy ?" murmura Harry en redécouvrant la bague au doigt de Draco.

"Tu te souviens…

-Comment oublier l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ?

-Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour, Harry… Si tu veux récupérer la tienne… Monsieur Potter-Malfoy…"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour exécution.

OWARI

Mon premier Lemon (ou un truc y ressemblant tout du moins !) .

Avec toute ma joie d'avoir écris cela. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'apprécierais avoir des remarques quelles qu'elles soient


End file.
